Episode 1
The Strongest Maid in History, Tohru! (Well, She is a Dragon) (史上最強のメイド、トール! (まあドラゴンですから) Shijō Saikyō no Meido, Tōru! (Mā Doragon desukara)) is the first episode of the Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon anime. Summary One morning, as Miss Kobayashi left for work, she found a dragon before her. The dragon transformed into a beautiful girl with horns, a tail, and a maid outfit! Calling herself Tohru, this dragon-girl asked to serve as Miss Kobayashi's maid!Funimation Official Summary Plot Overview As the episode starts, we see a dragon flying through the sky as Kobayashi, an office worker at a programming company, wakes up following a painful hangover, ready for another day at work. As she opens her door on the way out, the dragon lands in front of her apartment and transforms into her human form. Initially believing that this is a dream, Kobayashi lets the dragon, named Tohru, in. There, Tohru reveals that Kobayashi saved her life from a seemingly-mortal wound and that she intends to repay Kobayashi by becoming her maid. Kobayashi initially opposes this idea, although, before Tohru leaves, Kobayashi realizes she is late for work, and she asks Tohru if she can fly her to work. As they soar through the sky, Kobayashi reluctantly decides to accept Tohru as her maid. Later that day, Kobayashi begins to train Tohru to become a proper maid due to her lack of knowledge of what a maid does. This training is easier said than done, as Tohru's lack of decorum in cleaning, laundry, treating guests, and cooking is evident. In spite of this, Kobayashi trusts her enough to watch the house while she is at work. The following day, Kobayashi teaches Tohru how to use the telephone and leaves Tohru to her own devices while she heads to work. Unsure of what to do, she phones another dragon, Fafnir, and receives the helpful advice to kill any trespassers. Coincidentally, shortly after that conversation, two robbers attempt to break into Kobayashi's apartment, believing it to be empty of inhabitants at this time of day. However, after opening the door, the two would-be thieves encounter Tohru, now in her dragon form, who proceeds to scare them off. Kobayashi, on her way home from work, unknowingly witnesses the two thieves turning themselves in while telling a police officer about a monster. The following day, as the workday ends, Kobayashi's co-worker, Makoto Takiya, invites her out for a round of drinking. However, as they get ready to leave, the two notice Tohru, who introduces herself as "Tohru Kobayashi" to Takiya in an attempt to intimidate him. Tohru tags along with the two, believing Takiya to be seducing Kobayashi to take her from her. At the bar, Tohru continues acting cold toward Takiya while trying to determine how she can remove him from the picture while Kobayashi and Takiya discuss programming, a language, and jargon that Tohru has no hope of being able to understand. Eventually, Tohru snaps and is prepared to remove Takiya from the picture for good, when Kobayashi speaks up. Kobayashi, now completely intoxicated, begins to berate Tohru for her cosplay-level maid outfit, with Takiya joining in shortly after. Kobayashi and Takiya drag a reluctant Tohru into their conversation, eventually culminating in Tohru being stripped of her outfit. Takiya reveals, after leaving the bar, that he and Kobayashi are secretly maid otakus, and that they drink and discuss maids in secret. Tohru then reveals to Takiya that she is a dragon, and Takiya tells her that he won't get in the way of her and Kobayashi. The next day, Kobayashi catches Tohru licking her clothes to clean them. Kobayashi makes Tohru review how she does laundry, which is correct until she gets to the point of putting the clothes in her mouth. Kobayashi also points out that Tohru never changes her clothes, to which Tohru replies that her clothes are her scales, and as a result, will never get dirty. In spite of this, Tohru quite happily accepts a new outfit as a gift from Kobayashi for her hard work. Before leaving for work, Kobayashi teaches Tohru how to use the internet and instructs her to research hygiene. She tries phoning Fafnir again, but after receiving poor advice, she decides to ask another dragon, Quetzalcoatl, for advice. Lucoa explains hygiene in terms that she can understand, and asks if Tohru is enjoying living with humans. Later in the day, Tohru laments that the sky is cloudy, pointing out that the laundry will never dry like that. After hopping onto the roof and transforming into her dragon form, she uses her magic to clear the clouds away, much to Kobayashi's dismay. This magic does not go unnoticed by just Kobayashi, however, as a little girl identifies the source of the power. That night, Tohru has a nightmare about the events that led her to take refuge in the human world. After a struggle with an army, a god-like figure attacked her with a sword, causing her to escape. Kobayashi then comforts Tohru after waking up from her dream as the two falls asleep. Characters *Kobayashi *Tohru *Makoto Takiya *Fafnir (Voice) *Quetzalcoatl (Voice) *Kanna Kamui (Cameo) Adapted Chapters *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 Gallery Trivia References Category:Episodes